percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Flames of Hope Ch 27
''Nolan Swift: The Flames of Hope Chapter 27~How Far is Too Far? Leiomenos began to walk up to me with his clawed hands ready to strike. “As fun as this has been, all things must come to an end,” he said and he prepared to strike. I looked down at Megan’s body and grasped my hammer. As Leiomenos went to strike, he was blown back in a blast of energy from my own body. Golden light erupted from my own body as a pair of wings appeared on my shoes as well as the golden helmet. Not only that, but golden Greek armor began to cover my body. As I grasped my hammer, fire began to mix with the golden light to create a cyclone of energy around me. “What is going on?!” Leiomenos asked as he watched the transformation. He then made an annoyed sound and charged at me. I watched him move as if he was moving in slow motion. In real time however, I ran up to him and smashed him directly in the center of the chest. The force of the impact combined with the speed caused him to go crashing to the ground. He looked at his chest plate to see cracks in it from the spot I had hit him, even if they were healing. “You can't be this powerful,” he told himself. As I walked toward him, a pair of wings began to grow from my hammer. Leiomenos raised his hand and blasted Greek fire at me. I swung my hammer sideways at such a speed that it created a vacuum that suffocated the fire. Before he could even lower his hand, I was already behind him. He turned his head to look at me or possibly block, but I didn’t give him the chance. I smashed my hammer right into his face and a blast of fire followed it. “You wanted me,” I shouted and my voice seemed to carry around the room. “You got me!” He began drawing on the godly power he had stolen. Vines grew from the ground, but simply walking at the speed I was moving caused so much friction in the air that they burned before they even touched me. Water evaporated as I moved around the room, taking furious swings at Leiomenos who seemed to be standing still except for the moments when I let him try and attack. I was so wrapped up in beating him down, I failed to notice the two snakes that had formed around my hammer. It looked like a large caduceus to anyone that was paying attention. At that moment, I felt invincible. I could hit Leiomenos five, ten, a hundred times even in the time it took him to take a step. “''To much,” I heard in the back of my mind, but I ignored it as I pushed my power to the absolute limit. Leiomenos got back on his feet and I stood in front of him, as if mocking him to try and lay a finger on me. He reached for me and I smashed his arm to the side before hitting him with a flurry of rapid punched. I must have hit every spot on the front of his body at least a dozen timed in the time it took a humming bird to flap its wings. Leiomenos stood still, possibly recovering from my assault before falling to his knees. I stood over him and in that moment I felt like a god. It may not have been that far from the truth. In the reflection of his armor, my eyes were still glowing bright yellow as well as a golden aura that surrounded me. The Greek armor covered my body and with my weapon in hand, I was unstoppable. “''To much power'',” I heard again and for a second I wondered where it was coming from, but I didn’t care. Leiomenos broke something that couldn’t be replaced. Now, I was going to break him. I slammed my hammer straight into his chest where one would expect to find a heart, but all that I heard was a loud hollow sound as he went flying back a few feet. From the crack came a small blue flame that was easy to spot in the sea of Greek fire that made up his body. I looked at it and it seemed to have a calming effect until the cracks in his armor healed and locked the flame away. “''To much power'',” I heard again and thanks to the calming effects of that flame, I was able to understand what the voice was telling me. I was using too much power; I could feel my body burning away from the inside out. I looked at Leiomenos and wondered if my body could just hold out a little longer. I just needed to push my limits a bit more and I could win. Then, in a flash of golden light I felt a fist hit me in the face. I went sailing across the room and all the golden energy was zapped from me. The snakes and wings that grew around my hammer vanished along with the Greek armor and wings. All that was left was unbelievable pain as I couldn’t even bring myself to stand. Even the slightest amount of movement sent shockwaves of pain throughout my body. I would be lucky if I could ever walk again as I most likely destroyed every muscle in my legs and body. Then a man walked over to me and patted me on the head. “I tried to warn you,” he said sympathetically. “So Hermes, you’ve come to surrender yourself to me?” Leiomenos asked rhetorically. “No, I’ve come to save my son from destroying himself. Something your father should have done for you,” Hermes said as a golden light radiated from him and his jogging suit was replaced with full Greek armor. “I have no father!” Leiomenos yelled and the entire floating island shook. “Listen Swift,” Hermes said to me as he took on a battle pose. “I had to use a lot of my energy to prevent you from destroying yourself. I’ve also been running from him for days now while keep track of your progress. I’m tired of running.” “What are you going to do?” I asked him, trying to do anything that could be of some kind of help, but also feeling guilty that I had drained him of his power somehow. “I’m going to bet on you,” he said and slammed his caduceus into the ground. A portal opened next to him and he tossed me into it. “It is all up to you now.” I landed on the other side of the portal and watched the doorway slowly close. As it did, I saw Leiomenos attack my father with his metallic claws and my dad block it and hold him off as best he could. Then the portal closed completely and I had to wonder where I was. I looked around at several empty chairs in a large circular room. There was the rolling of thunder and a flash of lightning. A large lightning bolt struck the center of the room and in its place, Zeus appeared in full battle armor. Next Chapter Chapter 28~Belief and Hope [[User:Darkcloud1111|''Darkcloud1111]] [[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'Fastest Hero Alive''']] Category:The Flames of Hope Category:Nolan Swift Series Category:Darkcloud1111